


Сияние / Raise It Up (Shining)

by leeloque



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, Magical Realism, Sherlock Series 2 Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Механическое сердце Шерлока сделано из золота. А у Джона есть ключ к нему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сияние / Raise It Up (Shining)

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Raise it up (Shining) by whimsicalimages](http://whimsicalimages.livejournal.com/9208.html)   
> (разрешение на перевод получено) 
> 
> Фан-арт: http://akikotree.livejournal.com/39935.html
> 
> Перевод также можно найти здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1255667

Шерлок Холмс пришел в этот мир в мае с очень слабым сердцем. Врачи говорят, что он вряд ли проживет и дольше недели. Майкрофт смотрит на младшего брата, подключенного к множеству сложных аппаратов, и мысленно просит со всей той мудростью мира, которую успел накопить за свои полные семь лет. Он просит так сильно, как только может.   
  
Позже он будет считать, что его просьбу кто-то услышал, потому что на следующий день врачи приходят к его родителям с чудодейственным средством. Они говорят, что это неиспытанная новинка научного прогресса, но для семьи Холмсов они, конечно, готовы попробовать.   
  
Они режут его тело, достают слабо бьющееся сердце и заменяют его золотым, немного сияющим,  _лучшим_. Они дают Шерлоку механическое сердце.   
  
После операции врач даёт Майкрофту крошечный ключ на цепочке и советует никогда не упускать его из виду. Он говорит, что это очень важно, потому что это - ключ к сердцу его брата, это то, что может его спасти, если больше нечем помочь, и если ключ попадет в плохие руки – что ж.   
  
Никто бы и не хотел, чтобы это произошло.   
  
*  
  
Майкрофт на протяжении многих лет носит ключ на цепочке на шее. Когда ему исполняется двадцать один, и он уже занят небольшой работой, связанной со шпионажем в службе безопасности, он уже не так часто видит Шерлока. Он сохраняет ключ, потому что привык держать его при себе, и что-то не позволяет ему отдать его Шерлоку, несмотря на всю его гениальность. Просто Шерлок склонен всё время забывать какие-то мелкие, но важные вещи.   
  
Но даже маленькое задание проявляет себя как опасное, и после торжественного вечера, переросшего в хаотичную перестрелку, Майкрофт оказывается в больнице святого Варфоломея. Он поступает с парой царапин и сотрясением мозга, потому что кто-то ударил его пистолетом по голове, но в остальном с ним всё в порядке.   
  
При поступлении это еще неизвестно, поэтому его отправляют на МРТ, и когда он просыпается, то осознает, что кроме нижнего белья и больничного халата на нём больше ничего нет. Ассистент объясняет ему, что для МРТ пришлось снять часы и его «другое украшение», но выглядит сконфуженно, когда Майкрофт настойчиво, но пытаясь подавить отчаяние в голосе, спрашивает, где «другое украшение» сейчас.   
  
Всю неделю Майкрофт занят тем, что пытается расспросить у сотрудников больницы о маленьком золотом ключе на цепочке, пока наконец не сдается. Есть вероятность в 95,7%, что ключ потерялся или упал в какую-то щель. С вероятностью в 2,9% кто-то украл и часы, и ключ, чтобы первые продать, а ключ, вероятно, переплавить.   
  
С наименьшей вероятностью (1,4%) могло произойти что-либо еще, чего Майкрофт не мог даже представить, хотя очень сильно пытался.  
  
Майкрофт говорит себе, что шансы еще есть.  
  
*  
  
Шерлок осознаёт, что не совсем нормально обладать сердцем, которое тикает, а не бьется, когда в университете встречает потрясенный взгляд соседа по комнате, переодеваясь в пижаму. Он, конечно, видел изображения человеческого сердца, но его собственное от того совсем не отличается, если не принимать во внимание, что оно сделано из металла, и что к нему есть ключ на случай возникновения каких-то проблем.   
  
Он, конечно, надеется, что проблем никогда и не возникнет, потому что практически уверен, что Майкрофт уже потерял тот самый ключ. У брата опасная работа, и сам за собой он тоже уследить не может, потому что он, очевидно, идиот.  
  
\- Проблемы? – спрашивает Шерлок, пока сосед все еще продолжает на него таращиться.  
  
Тот едва заметно качает головой, но спрашивает:  
  
\- У тебя в груди замочная скважина?   
  
Шерлок кивает.  
  
\- Появилась после операции, которую я перенес еще в далеком детстве. Моё сердце с самого начала неправильно работало.  
\- Вот как, – говорит сосед.  
  
На следующий день Шерлок слышит в кампусе в свой адрес «фрик» и «машина» еще чаще, чем обычно. А еще через день он требует себе другого соседа.   
  
*  
  
Спустя пять лет и один месяц после пребывания Майкрофта в больнице, Джон Ватсон замечает что-то блестящее между подушками, как раз пока жалуется на необходимость передвигать кресла в приемной, будто он какой-то раб, а не ценный врач, проходящий обучение.   
  
Он достает этот предмет, немного тянет, когда он цепляется за ткань. Маленький золотой ключ на цепочке – Джон спрашивает себя, к чему этот ключ принадлежит и обнаруживает крошечную  _«Ш»_ , выгравированную на основании, совершенно точную и аккуратную.   
  
\- Иди сюда, Джон, нужна помощь, - кричит Майк Стэмфорд из другого угла комнаты. – Если мы должны передвинуть все кресла, значит, мы должны передвинуть  _все_.  
\- Да, конечно, - рассеянно отвечает Джон, пристально рассматривая ключ.   
  
У него было чувство, что это может оказаться чем-то важным, поэтому он прячет ключ в карман брюк и продолжает толкать кресло, игнорируя при этом адские звуки его трения о ламинированный пол.   
  
Джон доверяет своим инстинктам.   
  
*  
  
Себастьян – первый, кто считает интересным то, что у Шерлока в груди дыра. Он описывает это «прямым путём к его сердцу».  
  
Ему нравится засовывать в замочную скважину канцелярские скрепки и пытаться тем самым открыть механизм. Шерлок чувствует это, но с радостью подмечает, что Себ не такой уж и хороший взломщик, каким себя считает.   
  
Через два месяца после того, как они стали друг с другом спать, Шерлок решает наконец высказаться по поводу любовницы Себа. Это очевидно, по крайне мере для Шерлока, что тот спит ещё и с девушкой. Ей примерно девятнадцать – моложе, чем они оба, двадцатидвухлетние, если исходить из слабого запаха духов, оставшегося на костюме Себа и цвета лака для ногтей, обломки которого остались на его галстуке.   
  
Себастьян самодовольно ухмыляется и говорит ему:   
  
\- Знаешь, я удивлен, что ты не спросил раньше. Мои родители хотят, чтобы я наконец был с кем-то достойным.  
  
Шерлок удивленно приподнимает бровь.  
  
\- Кажется, наши мнения по поводу того, кто может быть «достойным», расходятся.   
  
Себ фыркнул.  
  
\- Это кто-то, кого я мог бы любить, Шерлок. Или хотя бы тот, кто мог бы полюбить  _меня_ , - он грустно улыбается Шерлоку, но это не смягчает следующих слов, - никто не сможет полюбить того, у кого даже нет настоящего сердца.  
  
*  
  
В Афганистане Джон носит ключ на отдельной цепочке, словно второй опознавательный жетон, и это едва ли не убивает его дважды. Первый раз, когда с помощью этой самой цепочки его кто-то пытается задушить, а второй, когда ключ застревает в механизме джипа, который Джон безуспешно пытается починить.   
  
Можно сказать, что однажды ключ ему даже спасает жизнь, когда его пулевое ранение в плече сочится кровью сквозь плохо наложенную повязку, а в это время к Джону отправляют не на шутку жуткого человека, который должен допросить его «любыми средствами». Мужчина обнаруживает ключ и склоняется в рыданиях, рассказывая о своей любимой, которая подарила ему ключ от своей квартиры, точно такой же, как висит на шее у Джона. Она погибла во время воздушной атаки.  
  
Джон не имеет представления, что случилось с тем человеком, после того как его самого спасли, но надеется, что он выжил.  
  
*  
  
Шерлок пристрастился к вредным привычкам. Майкрофт слишком занят тем, чтобы быть чуть ли не всей шпионской организацией в одном лице, и он не может остановить Шерлока, а тому всё становится ясно, непостижимо ясно, до кристальной чистоты. Он слышит тиканье собственного сердца, словно это огромные часы. Или таймер бомбы.  
  
Вымученные насилием метафоры всегда были и будут по его части.  
  
Все заканчивается лишь тогда, когда Грегори Лестрейд находит его без рубашки, бьющегося в судорогах и с предательской россыпью белого порошка на груди возле полицейского участка, где он сам лишь третий месяц числится детективом-инспектором.  
  
Это, как решает Шерлок, не самый его блистательный момент.   
  
Когда он открывает глаза, то видит Майкрофта, смотрящего с таким выражением лица, будто собирается поставить всю страну на колени. И Шерлок клянется себе, что больше никогда не хочет видеть такое выражение лица. В заклятых врагах нет ничего плохого, но кровь есть кровь, качается ли она настоящим органом, или же изготовленным в кузнице двадцать пять лет назад.  
  
*  
  
Когда Джон из-за заключения о недееспособности отправлен домой, ключ висит на обычной цепочке, подаренной Гарри несколько лет назад, чтобы он мог носить на ней крестик. Его опознавательный жетон остается лежать в столе.  
  
Крестик и та идея, которая за ним стояла, погребены в песке за тысячи километров.   
  
Джон забывает сожалеть о том, что ему всё равно.  
  
*  
  
Психотерапевт Джона просит показать ей цепочку, которую тот носит на шее, будучи уверенной, что это его опознавательный жетон.   
  
Он вежливо отказывается и спрашивает себя, почему мысль о том, что она может увидеть ключ, так беспокоит его.   
  
*  
  
После университета и опыта с наркотиками Шерлок стремится быть как можно скрытнее. Он носит костюмы и качественные, до конца застегнутые рубашки, которые стали куда более прочной бронёй для его сердца, чем кожа. Он возводит стены в своих чертогах разума и знает – верит, - что любовь – это то, в чём он никогда не нуждался.   
  
Привязанность и любовь могут привести к ужасным последствиям. Лучше сразу запереть все чувства.  
  
Потом появляется Джон Ватсон и, конечно, всё рушит.  
  
*  
  
Майкрофт узнаёт всё прежде других, как и всегда. Форма кулона на цепочке Джона Ватсона, которую он распознает на металлодетекторе, через который приходится пройти Джону, входя на заброшенную парковку, напоминает Майкрофту о том, что он уже и не надеялся когда-либо увидеть. Временные линии накладываются друг на друга подобно соединению еще окрашенного ночью рассвета с первыми утренними красками дня.   
  
Майкрофт считает, что Шерлок, очевидно, умеет выбирать сожителей.  
  
*  
  
И так узнаёт об этом Джон:  
  
Он возвращается с ужасно скучного свидания с Мишель раньше, чем планировал. Она бросила его, потому что за несколько недель их встреч так ничего и не вспыхнуло. Джон проклинает свою неудачу, но и Мишель нельзя винить за то, что она ищет кого-то «более надежного». Метания по Лондону и раскрытие преступлений вряд ли можно назвать обычным и надежным занятием, хотя помимо этого есть работа и в клинике, чтобы можно было держаться на плаву.   
  
Шерлок выходит из ванной в одном лишь полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бёдер, и хотя Джон не умел четко определять эмоции, в этот раз он встречает отчетливую смесь недоумения, ужаса и страха, буквально вспыхнувшие на лице друга. Джон предполагает, что дело в металлической замочной скважине, расположенной на груди Шерлока. Соответственно там, где должно быть сердце.   
  
Шерлок быстро приходит в себя и снова стоит твердо и прямо. Он буквально возвышается над Джоном, который так и остался сидеть на диване с газетой.   
  
\- Мишель тебя бросила, - прямо говорит Шерлок.   
\- Да, - подтверждает Джон, но голос его не звучит грустно.  
\- Думаю, теперь ты не захочешь жить со мной, - говорит Шерлок, а Джон пристально смотрит на него, - как видишь, моё тело не совсем… Нормальное.   
\- Шерлок, - медленно говорит Джон, - думаю, тот факт, что у тебя дыра в груди – это, наверно, наименее странное из того, что я о тебе знаю. Почему бы я вдруг хотел уйти?  
  
Шерлок смотрит на него, обрабатывая услышанное. Джон мрачно думает, что он, возможно, застопорил механизм, но в следующую секунду ему становится страшно от такой метафоры.  
  
\- Ты не хочешь уйти? – спрашивает Шерлок, и в первый миг он звучит неуверенно, как будто упустил что-то важное.  
\- Я думал, ты ненавидишь, когда нужно повторять, - говорит Джон, но продолжает, - нет, я не хочу уходить, идиот. Хотя ты и испортил большинство моих свиданий, и почти все из них – намеренно.   
  
Шерлок так смотрит на Джона, будто тот только что предоставил ему лучшую загадку в мире.   
  
\- Ага… - говорит он и уходит, чтобы одеться.  
  
*  
  
Джон не гений, он ведь не Шерлок. Он не может с первого взгляда на чьи-то ногти сказать, что человек изменяет мужу или жене, не может определить род занятий по состоянию воротника.  
  
Но он спрашивает себя, что же может значить этот неприметный ключ с выгравированной буквой _«Ш»_. Может быть такое, что судьба решила так с ним поиграть, подбросив его? Маленький, но золотой и сияющий? В реальной жизни тоже есть свои символы, уж это он знает. Они не являются простой выдумкой.  
  
Джон никогда всерьёз не верил в судьбу, но, что ж.  
  
За некоторыми событиями стоят веские основания.  
  
*  
  
И так узнаёт об этом Шерлок:  
  
В поисках ручки он роется в письменном столе Джона, потому что он ближе к дивану, и видит ключ на цепочке. Сейчас Джон внизу, объясняет миссис Хадсон, почему вследствие эксперимента Шерлока лестница оказалась покрыта сливочным маслом.  
  
Большинство проблем, возникающих в их квартире, случаются именно из-за экспериментов Шерлока.  
  
Даже без инициала становится очевидно, к чему подходит этот ключ. Шерлок немного размышляет о том, чтобы забрать его, ведь это он его полноправный владелец, но потом решает не делать этого.  
  
Ему больше по душе, что ключ у Джона, а не у него. Цепочка на шее Джона – место куда надежнее.  
  
Шерлок берет ручку, которую искал, а всё остальное оставляет нетронутым. Как сентиментально.   
  
*  
  
Джон ни разу не требует объяснения, почему у Шерлока в груди замочная скважина. А Шерлок не уверен, должен ли он быть благодарен или обеспокоен, но если всё объяснить самому, Джону не придется мучиться в догадках.  
  
Единственный раз, когда Шерлок пытается затронуть эту тему, заканчивается путаницей.  
  
\- Ты хочешь узнать, как работает моё сердце? – спрашивает Шерлок в ожидании облегченного вздоха.  
  
Вместо этого он встречает короткий оценивающий взгляд из-за медицинского журнала.   
  
\- Если хочешь, можешь рассказать, - недолго думая отвечает Джон, - Но ты не должен.  
  
Шерлок думает про себя, что больше никогда не стоит пытаться предугадать реакцию соседа – несмотря на все признаки обычного человека, Джон Ватсон вовсе не является таковым.   
  
Он чувствует на себе взгляд Джона, когда, несмотря ни на что, начинает рассказ. Его взгляд тяжелый, словно ноябрьский дождь, когда Шерлок говорит о механизмах и рычагах, за счет которых сердце тикает в его груди, где металл неотличим от плоти.  
  
*  
  
Шерлок не даёт себе задрожать под взглядом Джона, полным осеннего шторма. Он не может себе этого позволить.  
  
Он ведь уже знает -  _никто не сможет полюбить того, у кого даже нет настоящего сердца._  
  
*  
  
То, что врачи не говорят никому:  
  
Если сердце Шерлока вдруг остановится, всё что нужно – это два с половиной поворота ключом по часовой стрелке.  
  
К счастью, Шерлок и сам уже это понял.   
  
*  
  
Джону не кажется странным то, что утром – тем самым утром, спустя три месяца после суда,  _в тот самый день_ , - Шерлок подходит к нему, как раз когда он пьет чай, охватывает руками его плечи, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза, очевидно, в преддверии того, чтобы сообщить нечто важное. Или сделать что-то ещё.  
  
С другой стороны, у Джона уже давно изменилось представление о том, что является странным.  
  
\- Джон, - говорит Шерлок, - ты должен внимательно выслушать то, что я сейчас скажу.  
  
Джон чувствует, что против воли хмурится.  
  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает он. Он знает, что бесполезно требовать от Шерлока объяснений такому поведению.  
\- Морг, пятнадцать часов, два с половиной поворота по часовой стрелке, - Шерлок запинается, - пообещай, что запомнишь.   
\- Я обещаю, - отвечает Джон. Он по-другому и не может, не так ли?  
\- Отлично, - говорит Шерлок и, возможно, Джону кажется, что он слышит в его голосе скрытые нотки облегчения, - а сейчас нам надо идти, нас ждёт дело.  
  
*  
  
Есть детали пазла, которые Джеймс Мориарти никогда не принимал во внимание.  
  
Физическое сердце Шерлока не бьется, оно тикает. Оно тикает, и Шерлок уже давно исследовал, как долго его тело будет жить, если оно однажды перестанет тикать.   
  
Его настоящее сердце, вероятно, имеет склонность всегда идти по направлению к опасности, а не от нее, с нелегальным заряженным пистолетом и безупречной меткостью. Его настоящее сердце куда более сконцентрировано в одном человеке, чем Мориарти мог предположить.   
  
Настоящее сердце Шерлока, вероятно, намного сильнее и мудрее, и оно куда более огнеустойчивое, чем кто-либо мог подумать.   
  
*  
  
Джон около пяти минут находится в шоковом состоянии, прежде чем вспоминает.  _Морг, пятнадцать часов, два с половиной поворота по часовой стрелке._    
  
Это должно что-то значить.  
  
*  
  
Когда он, ровно в четырнадцать часов и пятьдесят пять минут, входит в морг Бартса, Молли Хупер уже ждет его.  
  
Она делает нетерпеливый жест рукой, и он следует за ней в холодную лабораторию, подавляя инстинктивное желание застыть на месте при виде обездвиженного тела Шерлока. Кровь с его головы уже смыта, но всё равно придется зашивать. Он может быть все еще жив, как надеется Джон. Как Джон хочет. До отчаяния.  
  
\- Он сказал, ты знаешь, что нужно делать, - говорит Молли, глядя на него уставшим, но спокойным взглядом, - я пойду, пожалуй. Это всё-таки не моё дело.  
  
Она нервно улыбается ему и исчезает из комнаты, прежде чем Джон успевает сказать хоть слово.   
  
Джон медленно моргает. Он знает, что нужно делать. Его знание висит на цепочке, оно подскакивает на его груди, когда он, без хромоты и дрожи в руках, подходит к столу, на котором лежит его лучший друг.   
  
К столу, на котором лучший друг ждёт его.  
  
*  
  
Когда он два с половиной раза прокручивает ключ по часовой стрелке, в тихой лаборатории начинает что-то тикать, и Джон не знает, должен ли он Шерлока ударить или поцеловать.  
  
Вместо этого он кладет руку ему на грудь и дышит с ним в один такт, закрывая глаза, когда Шерлок открывает свои.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, никогда так больше не делай, - шепчет Джон. Его голосовые связки его подвели. – А если ты сделаешь это снова, то должен знать, что я последую за тобой, куда бы ты ни пошел, и вытащу оттуда за твои же кудри.   
\- Куда бы я ни пошел? – спрашивает Шерлок. Он растягивает слова в этой нервирующей, но такой любимой манере. Если до этого Джон еще не сломался, то ему кажется, что это, наверно, и был тот самый момент, когда это случилось.  
\- Куда бы ты ни пошел, - говорит Джон.  
  
Он открывает глаза и видит, что Шерлок ему так безрассудно улыбается, что единственным подходящим на это ответом было прижаться своими пересохшими губами к его. Джон отмечает привкус железа и, что странно - хотя, если это Шерлок, то вовсе и не странно, - вишни, и тот отвечает на поцелуй. Ох.   
  
\- Думаю, - говорит Шерлок ему в губы, - ты все-таки был прав.  
  
Джон отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
\- Что?   
  
Шерлок снова одаривает его этой пугающей улыбкой. Джон вынужден признать, что ему это нравится, конечно, нравится, он, черт возьми, любит в Шерлоке всё, просто нужно быть честным с самим собой.   
  
\- Людей оберегают друзья, - говорит Шерлок.  
  
Джон слабо смеется и сжимает простыню, накрывающую Шерлока. Конечно. Его не должно удивлять то, что именно в тот момент Шерлок решил услышать его слова.  
  
*  
  
\- Шерлок, - говорит Джон пару минут спустя, - знаешь, у тебя золотое сердце, в самом прямом смысле этих слов.  
\- А у тебя есть ключ к нему, тоже в самом прямом смысле, - говорит Шерлок, - тебя это не должно удивлять.  
  
Джон упирается лицом в шею Шерлока и начинает смеяться, пока тот не присоединяется к нему.  
  
*  
  
Когда Майкрофт приходит в морг, его брат-идиот и принадлежащий ему доктор смеются как малые дети, которым только что показали превосходный карточный фокус.  
  
Когда он понимает, что они не собираются замечать его присутствия, он нервно вздыхает и прикрепляет к двери записку, которую они в любом случае должны заметить, выходя из помещения.  
  
 _Снайперы взяты под стражу. Всегда пожалуйста. – МХ и ГЛ_  
  
*  
  
Шерлок может считать, что его брат – высокомерный идиот, но, в любом случае, он очень компетентный идиот.  
  
Кроме того, у него есть Джон, которого тому следовало бы поблагодарить.  
  
Но самое главное намного проще:  _у него есть Джон._  
  
*  
  
\- Однажды мне сказали, - говорит Шерлок пару месяцев спустя, сжимая руку Джона поверх простыни, которой, судя по всему, пришел конец, - что никто не сможет полюбить того, у кого даже нет настоящего сердца.  
  
Джон бурчит что-то непонятное в его плечо.  
  
\- Это не было похоже на связную речь, Джон, - замечает Шерлок.  
  
Джон с усилием открывает глаза и сердито смотрит на Шерлока. Но это теряет значение, потому что Шерлок видит, как он пытается скрыть ухмылку.  
  
\- Я сказал, - говорит Джон, - что ты мне должен назвать того, кто тебе такое наговорил, и тогда я смогу его найти и придушить.  
  
Шерлок чувствует, как губы против воли расплываются в улыбке.   
  
\- В этом нет необходимости. Ведь у меня уже есть подтверждение обратного.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Джон, и это звучит как обещание.  
  
И это именно то, что нужно Шерлоку.


End file.
